POTTER : Introduction et disclaimer
by Thirael
Summary: Vous trouverez ici l'introduction détaillée et le disclaimer de ma saga. Découvrez donc la vie trépidante de Harry Potter et suivez sa quête de rédemption, dans un monde déchiré où Neville est l'élu prophétique sensé tuer Voldemort


**Le dernier Vœu de Harry Potter : Introduction**

**Disclaimer : **

Je possède absolument tout ce qui se rapporte à Harry Potter... Ben quoi pas la peine de faire cette tête... Vous êtes jaloux c'est tout ! Hé… Bon allez snif...

Tout appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, certaines idées sont librement inspirées de divers fan fictions dont je remercie les auteurs à la fin de cette page.

Cette histoire est écrite et ne peut être utilisé que dans un but non lucratif.

-

**Rating : M**

Comme ça je peux faire ce que je veux (et pof) !

Ps : un peu de violence, mort de certains des personnages, de beaux combats, des descriptions un peu crues, et certaines scènes chaudes sont envisageable.

-

**Couple :**

Trois possibilités semblent pour le moment prévaloir : Harry/Tonks ou Harry/Fleurs ou Harry/Autre personnage

(ce qui ne veut pas dire que Harry n'aura pas d'expérience avec d'autres femme avant de trouver l'amour...)

_Dans les trois cas il ne s'agira pas d'un coup de foudre mais d'un amour qui se construira sur la durée... Il vous est encore possible de tenter de m'influencer car le passage de l'histoire ou tout commencera n'a pas encore été écrit..._

-

**Résumé détaillé : **

Humour, action, drame, amour, et crédibilité sont les maitres mots de ce récit.

_Découvrez avec moi la vie de Harry Potter, jeune orphelin de la première guerre. _

_Élevé par les Dursley dans l'ignorance et la brutalité, le puissant sorcier est pourtant sur le point de changer le à jamais le visage du monde sorcier..._

_Comment me direz-vous ?_

_Et bien grâce à sa volonté, son intelligence, son mauvais caractère, sa langue acerbe et aussi... un peu de magie !_

_Suivez le brillant jeune homme, lors de sa quête pour sauver sa mère et sa sœur de la folie._

_Regardez le échapper aux manipulations d'un ministère corrompu._

_Aidez le à résister a l'appel des ténèbres, à trouver l'amour et à se forger des amitiés qui défieront la guerre la souffrance et le temps._

Oyez, brave gens, Harry Potter s'apprête à entrer dans le monde sorcier et il a son propre agenda à compléter ! Que Dumbledore, le ministère, les Londubat et la prophétie en soit avertis, ils n'ont pas intérêt à se mettre sur son chemin car les foudres de la colère de l'héritier Potter pourrait bien s'abattre sur eux !

Pour conclure, disons simplement qu'un tout nouveau Harry Potter intelligent, vanneur et antisocial arrive dans un Poudlard amplement revisité et que pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, le monde magique va changer !

-

-

**Information Diverses sur l'histoire :**

-

**L'histoire :**

-Il s'agit d'une trilogie qui couvrira la vie de Harry Potter de son enfance jusqu'à sa mort.

-Harry deviendra au cours du temps un homme indépendant, intelligent, caustique, moqueur, froid et insupportable... si, si !

-Il combattra pour sauver sa peau et celle de ceux qu'il viendra à aimer, mais ses objectifs ne s'arrêteront pas là ! Et oui le petit sorcier aura d'autres ambitions dans la vie, que celle de botter les fesses de Voldemort. (Je ne vous en dis pas plus !)

-La vie sentimentale de Harry sera présente probablement dès la troisième ou quatrième année.

Harry ne sera pas homosexuel. (Désolé pour les fans du genre slash, je trouve que décrire une relation romantique entre un homme et une femme dans une période troublée où la guerre est omniprésente est un chalenge plus intéressant)

-La fan fiction sera tourné résolument vers l'action et l'aventure. La romance sera présente mais ne sera pas le cœur de l'intrigue dans un premier temps.

-L'humour sera probablement de l'humour noir, Harry étant dans cette fan fic caustique et légèrement cynique, il n'hésitera pas à vanner quelque peu ses infortunés condisciples, un peu à la manière dont il se moque de Dudley dans le livre originale.

Il convient aussi d'ajouter que l'histoire sera réaliste !

-

**Harry : **

Harry ne sera pas un super héros, en fait il ne sera probablement pas un héros du tout …

Antihéros nous voilà : grognon, vanneur, solitaire, vaguement antipathique et caustique, il ne sera ni pour la lumière ni pour Voldemort ! Il suivra sa propre route, et sa fibre morale sera plus que discutable.

Encore une fois Harry n'aura pas ce caractère par hasard et avant de voir émerger notre antihéros favori vous devrez suivre son enfance difficile aux mains des Dursley.

Harry deviendra un sorcier, très puissant ! Puissant au point de faire passer le vieux Merlin pour un charlatan et le méchant Dumbledor pour un crackmol décérébré... Mais il atteindra cet objectif grâce à son travail, sa volonté, son intelligence, et un don unique pour comprendre la magie...

_(Bien sûr le célèbre sorcier bénéficiera aussi d'une pointe de chance et de génie sans lesquels la vie serait bien morne.)_

-

**Vous n'aurez donc pas de :**

_**-Super pouvoir bizarre :**_

Et flop ! Vas y que je contrôle les ombres, la lumière, les animaux, les Détraqueurs, les éléments, et les cacahuètes géante de Papouasie orientale ! Maintenant montrez mois le pays que je dois détruire s'il vous plait... Simplement non !

-

_**-Ni d'héritage inattendu :**_

Je suis un plouk et tout d'un coup quatorze ans de stupidité fondent comme neige au soleil, grâce à un rêve érotique impliquant Sirius Black et Sévérus Rogue... A présent montrer moi la planète que je dois faire exploser s'il vous plait...

Non ! Non ! Et encore non !

-

**-Par contre :**

Le petit Harry sera un génie de la magie. Il comprendra cette dernière comme personne avant lui et possèdera une intelligence exceptionnelle

A ce titre, il n'est pas impossible de voir de jeune prodiges passer le bac à quatoze ans avec brio, il n'est donc pas inimaginable que Harry puisse, de son côté, réaliser des choses exceptionnelles à un très jeune âge... Cependant je refuse simplement de tuer l'histoire en faisant de lui un gosse de huit ans suffisamment puissant pour raser les États-Unis en claquant des doigts !

_(Par contre à neuf ans tout se discute...)_

Qui plus est : le jeune Potter sera Fourchelangue sans que cela ait le moindre rapport avec Voldemort, il s'agira tout simplement d'un don magique distribué de manière aléatoire mais je n'en dit pas plus a ce sujet.

-

**Harry ne sera pas celui-qui-a-survécu et il ne possèdera pas de cape d'invisibilité **

(Laissons ça aux Londubat, ils en auront bien besoin !)

-Neville sera le détenteur de la cape d'invisibilité une fois que son père la lui aura offerte.

-La prophétie existe bien, mais elle n'influencera pas l'histoire, elle restera ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais du cesser d'être : une simple possibilité.

« Toujours en mouvement est l'avenir. » disait maître Yoda... Et il avait bien raison !

Sur la multitude des chemins possible, la prophétie ne représentera qu'une simple voie, et rien ne dit que les choses se passeront ainsi qu'elle furent prédites.

-

-

-

**Information d'ordre générale indispensable à une bonne compréhension de l'histoire :**

-

**Harry sera plus vieux que dans l'histoire originale de deux ans et entamera sa troisième année lorsque Neville entrera en première.**

-DUDLEY sera trois ans plus vieux que dans l'histoire de base et aura donc un an de plus que Harry.

-Les autres personnages garderont le même âge que dans le livre original.

-A part les personnages sus mentionnés, certains autres élèves pourraient changer d'âge ou même de maison...

Lorsque Harry entrera en première année, Tonks et Charlie Weasley seront donc en sixième année.

Les jumeaux Weasley seront dans la même année que lui !

-

**L'Univers :**

-La technologie du monde moldu sera en avance de quelques années sur la réalité.

-Le monde magique sera beaucoup plus étendu que dans le livre originale, cet aspect de l'histoire se révèlera essentiellement lorsque Harry aura quitté Poudlard, mais attendez vous a être surpris car à l'extérieur de l'école c'est un tout nouvel univers qui attend le jeune Potter.

**-**

**De nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition :**

Leur personnalité sera détaillée avec soin, ils ne seront pas parachutés au milieu de rien et ne seront pas trop nombreux (de façon à ne pas embrouiller les choses je limiterais leur nombre entre deux et quatre dans le premier livre)

-

**Dumbledore sera légèrement manipulateur mais indubitablement du coté du bien ....**

Le bien et le mal étant des notions relatives, nous nous apercevrons vite que La route de l'enfer est pavé de bonne intention, et que le vieux Dumby cache peut être de bien sombre dessein !

-

**L'humour sera probablement de l'humour noir ! **

Harry étant caustique et légèrement inique, il n'hésitera pas à vanner quelque peu ses infortunés condisciples, un peu à la manière dont il se moque de Dudley dans le livre original.

-

_**IMPORTANT : **__**A l'attention des anglophones connaisseur :**_

**Pour les connaisseurs et par acquis de conscience je dois vous dire que les 250 pages premières pages de POTTER, l'ascension : sont en fait la libre adaptation de l'histoire Knowledge is Power de Fettucini...**

(L'auteur original m'avait donné sont accord à l'époque.)

**Par libre adaptation, je veux dire qu'il s'agit presque d'une traduction dans laquelle j'aurais substitué mon style d'écriture à celui de l'auteur original, tant mon histoire est proche de la sienne durant un bon moment.**

_J'ai pris la liberté de Changer/Rajouter/Retirer des évènements de l'histoire de Fettucini, et j'ai bien sûr, réécrit l'histoire dans mon propre style sans chercher aucunement à respecter l'auteur, sa chronologie ou sa vision des personnages, (d'où le nom de libre adaptation)... _

_Cependant le plan et les évènements correspondent directement à l'histoire originale extrêmement souvent ! (Pour la simple et bonne raison que le début de ce récit est d'une telle qualité que toutes mes tentatives pour le modifier trop le détériorait terriblement.)_

**Par la suite, mon histoire bifurque radicalement et s'éloigne de plus en plus de la sienne.**

**-**

Le reste de mon travail a ensuite été partiellement influencé par les fanfiction,

de Jbern : _'The lie I have lived'_ et '_bundle in the jungle'_,

_ainsi que celle de __lorddwar__ : 'the summer of change'. _

Toutes trois disponible dans mes favoris... (je ne m'en suis pas inspiré pour rien !)

_Pour les plus érudits : la bifurcation avec l'histoire de Fettucini a lieu avant le tournois des trois, et donc avant son pairing Harry/Fleur, d'ou le choix qui vous est proposé pour le pairing._

_-_

**Remerciement :**

_**Les auteurs des histoires qui m'ont influencé :**_

Fettucini pour sa fan fiction : _'Harry Potter : Knowledge is Power'_,

Jbern pour _'The lie I have lived'_ et '_bundle in the jungle'_,

lorddwar pour son histoire: _'the summer of change'. _

Mistrel Knigt et sa fanfiction:_ 'the Sigil of Power' _

_**Bunny, ma Beta Readeuse, dont vous pouvez lire les excellentes histoire en passant par son profil : **_**Bunny_Anoushka_Kalika : **.net//u/506449/Bunny_Anoushka_Kalika.

_Ps : elle ne relit pas tout mes chapitres cependant et n'a pas relu ce passage comme vous venez de vous en apercevoir..._

**Ainsi que Fredjs, pour son aide ses conseilles et son Beta-Reading.**

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**S**_**i vous reconnaissez ici un concept qui vous appartient, il est probable que je vous l'ai emprunté sans mauvaise intention ! Je tiens à m'en excuser, mais a force de lire plein de fan fiction, tout s'emmêle...**

Si vous m'autoriser à utiliser l'idée, je vous en remercie par avance ; sinon je retirerai bien évidement du chapitre ce qui ne m'appartient pas.

Dans tout les cas sentez-vous libre de m'écrire (courriel ou review) pour que je puisse vous remercier plus officiellement.

Je suis également ouvert à toutes les suggestions concernant le déroulement de l'histoire.

Enfin sentez-vous libre d'emprunter toute les idées qui vous intéressent tant que cela reste dans un but non lucratif.

-

-

**L'histoire est disponible via mon profil sous le nom de POTTER, la naissance. **

**Ou directement à l'adresse : **http : // www. Fanfiction. net/s/5081017/1/POTTER_la_naissance

-

-

MERCI et bonne lecture !

Signé Thirael


End file.
